Le Pauvre Petit Geek
by Emeraude-san
Summary: Petit Remake du Petit Chaperon Rouge ! Avec Maitre Panda et des gamines chiantes laissez vous emporter par la magie des contes ! Langage un peu sale. (nous ne sommes pas responsable si votre enfance a été violemment défoncée à coup de batte de baseball)
1. Chapter 1

**Bijour, bijour mes chers Pandas aux miels ! Dites-vous avez vu l'épisode 100 de SLG ? Il était génial ! J'ai adoré la partie avec le Geek ! Bref bref bref, cette fic n'est pas passée entre les mains de la magnifique LizziO donc il est possible que vous y trouviez des fautes ! Et comme ma schizophrénie se développe ben j'ai une nouvelle personnalité ! (Au final, elles seront quatre !) Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartienne pas et si cette fic le dérange je m'engage à la supprimer !**

* * *

Maitre Panda : Mes chers enfants, ce soir je vais vous raconter l'histoire du Pauvre Petit Geek et du Grand Méchant Patron. Installez-vous confortablement, blottissez-vous sous la couette et écoutez-moi bien… (Oui ! J'ai hâte de l'entendre !)(R : C'est toi qui l'a écrite pauv' conne !) Wow taisez-vous ! (R : Ta gueule je fais ce que je veux ! Ok ?!) (?: Mais t'es méchante ! Moi aussi je veux écouter l'histoire !) Tu vois Rubis, tu n'es pas toute seule. Saphyr a raison ! (Sa : D'abord !) Boucle-la et laisse les autres écouter ! (R : Mais je m'en fous des autres !) Si t'as pas envie de rester tu te casses et t'arrêtes de faire chier ! (Sa : Faut pas être malpoli, c'est pas bien de dire des gros mots !) (R : T'as de la chance que je n'aime pas les gosses ! Sinon t'aurais eu un billet allé simple pour ma cave !) C'était sensé faire p… (Sa : Maiiiis ! Emeraude protège moi ! *commence à pleurer*) Rubis tais-toi tu lui fais peur ! (R : Fais gaffe mon chou ! Tu pourrais y laisser ton…) (PUTAIN MAIS VOS GUEULES ! PANDA TU CONTINUES DE RACONTER, RUBIS TU LA FERMES ET T'ARRÊTES DE FAIRE PEUR A SAPHYR ! Maintenant on écoute l'histoire. D'ACCORD ?!) C'est bon calme toi ! Saphyr arrête de pleurer, elle ne te fera rien ! (Sa : Dis tu me fais un câlin ?) Bien sur ! Viens-là. _Après que Maitre panda est fait un câlin à Saphyr et que tout le monde se fut installé, il put continuer son histoire enfin plus exactement la commencer…_

Maitre Panda : Il était une fois un petit garçon que l'on surnommait le Pauvre Petit Geek car il était minuscule, à peine 1m60, qu'il passait son temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos et qu'il était totalement innocent et sans défense. Ce jour-là Le Pauvre Petit Geek devait apporter son café à Mathieu, il était donc devant la machine, sa gameboy dans les mains. Une fois que le précieux liquide fut dans la tasse, il sorti de la pièce en fredonnant la musique de Zelda. Il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir. Quand soudain…

? : Tiens, tiens, tiens qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Gamin ?

Maitre Panda : Le Pauvre Petit Geek se retourna, effrayé et vis un homme habillé en noir avec une cigarette à la main. C'était le Grand Méchant Patron (R : C'est mon idole !) ! En tremblant le Pauvre Petit Geek lui répondit :

Pauvre Petit Geek : J'apporte son café à Mathieu !

Grand Méchant Patron : Ca tombe bien, j'ai un nouveau jeu à lui faire tester … Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous c'est plus drôle à trois….

PPG : C'est un nouveau jeu vidéo ?

MP : S'exclama le Pauvre Petit Geek tout content et plein d'espoir.

Grand Méchant Patron : C'est un mélange entre Kirby, pacman, Pokémon et tétris… (R : JE VEUX JOUER !) (Sa : Emeraude, c'est quoi comme jeu ?) (Euh…)

MP : Le Pauvre Petit Geek resta un instant à réfléchir mais ne répondit pas. Soudain le Grand Méchant Patron lui proposa un petit jeu… (R : Encore un jeu ? Il est comme l'autre ?)

GMP : Hé Gamin ! On joue au premier arrivé à la chambre de Mathieu ? (R : mais c'est nul !)

PPG : Mais c'est au bout du couloir !

GMP : Je sais mais l'auteur est trop conne pour trouver mieux ! (Mais je t'emmerde !)

MP : L'auteur en question l'insulta de connard et lui fit tomber une enclume sur la tête (la chanson de l'enclume !(1)), puis elle menaça le Pauvre Petit Geek de l'enfermer avec Rubis si il ne se décidait pas à faire cette fucking course (Comment tu as deviné ? :D) ! Tremblant, le Pauvre Petit Geek accepta et voulu se mettre à courir mais s'arrêta avant de marcher sur le Hippie.

PPG : Bah, Hippie qu'est-ce que tu fais allongé par terre, dans le couloir ?

Hippie : Les poneys roses m'ont parlé gros !

PPG : Ha bon ? Et ils ont dit quoi ?

Hippie : Ils m'ont dit que les Crasboizocks à trois pattes veulent dominer le monde en se transformant en vampyrs (2) !

MP : Le Grand Méchant Patron en profita pour rentrer dans la chambre de Mathieu. Sans frapper bien entendu (Ouh ! Ouh ! Respect ! Respect où es-tu ?) ! Nan mais sérieusement ! Quelle éducation ! Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, Mathieu, malade, était allongé dans son lit. Le Grand Méchant Patron s'approcha à pas de loup du présentateur aux yeux bleus (R : Vous pensez qu'il serait aussi beau sans ses yeux ?) (Sa : Chut !) (R : *Ricane*)

GMP : Debout gamin ! T'as une surprise…

MP : Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut et entendit le clic caractéristique des menottes que l'on ferme.

M : Putain mec qu'est-ce que tu f…

GMP : Chut, chut, chut gamin laisse faire le boss ! Et tais-toi sinon tu vas alerter les autres. _Ricane_

MP : Mathieu se débâtit furieux et se figea en voyant le Grand Méchant Patron sortir un couteau, un fouet et un vibro (ouais ouais un god ! J'assume à mort ma fic !) (R : tout en étant anonyme ? C'est un concept intéressant…) (J'ai rien à répondre à ça…) Tais-toi alors ! (Mais, mais…).

M : Mmmmmmm….

GMP : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? Oh tu ne peux pas répondre ? Mais qui est-ce qui t'as mis cet horrible bâillon Tu veux que je le remplace par quelque chose de plus dur ? Regarde à quel point tu me fais bander !

MP : Mathieu tenta vainement d'hurler et de donner des coups de pied au Grand Méchant Patron. Soudain, on toqua à la porte…

GMP : _à voix basse_ Tiens, on dirait que le gamin a arrêté de discuter avec l'autre camé.

PPG : Mathieu ! Je peux rentrer ? J'ai ton café !

GMP : _toujours à voix basse_ On va jouer à un jeu gamin ! Tu connais le petit caperon rouge ?

MP : Ne pouvant pas répondre Mathieu se contenta d'hocher la tête en se demandant où voulait en venir le criminel.

GMP : Parfait…

MP : Tandis que le Pauvre Petit Geek attendait devant la porte trop effrayé de réveiller Mathieu et de s'attirer les foudres de celui-ci (Ce que Maitre Panda oublie aussi de dire, c'est qu'il a oublié sa bref discussion avec le Patron ! Mémoire, nous t'avons tous aimé !) Ouais ben si t'es pas contente tu raconte à ma place ! (Mais non calme toi ! Je te laisse tranquille !) Nan mais sérieusement… (R : Ta gueule et continues ! On ne te paye pas à te tourner les pouces !) Mais… Vous ne me payez pas ! (R : Si je te laisse en vie. Considère-ça comme un payement ! En vie et intact en plus.) (Ah c'est pour ça qu'il a aussi vite accepté de travailler pour nous ! Mais t'es zoophile maintenant ?) Oui et elle est dangereuse ! Protège-moi Emeraude ! (Fait ton boulot avant !) Mais… Mais… (Tais-toi et continues !) Puisque c'est comme ça ! Je continue mais je ne te répondrais plus ! Na ! (Si tu veux, mais quel gamin !)(Sa : Chut !) Bref ! Le Grand Méchant Patron attrapa Mathieu et le mis dans l'armoire en fermant les portes de façon à ce que se dernier soit caché mais qu'il puisse voir. Puis il alla sous la couette, mais n'enleva pas ses lunettes. (Sa : le Geek ne risque pas de le reconnaitre ?) Tu verras ! (Parce-que à elle tu lui réponds !) Enfin une fois (Tu m'ignore carrément en fait ! Je pensais que tu déconnais moi !) caché :

GMP : _avec la voix de Mathieu_ Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra mon enfant. (3)

PPG : …. (3)

GMP : _toujours avec la voix de Mathieu_ Ouvre-la porte banane ! (3)

MP : Le Pauvre Petit Geek entra timidement dans la pièce et (Puisque c'est comme ça moi aussi je te fais la gueule !) s'approcha du lit où était couché le Grand Méchant Patron.

PPG : Mathieu, pourquoi es-ce que tu as des lunettes de soleil ?

GMP : _ALVDM (Avec La Voix De Mathieu)_ C'est pour ne pas m'abimer les yeux abruti ! (Sa : Il est pas très sympa le Patron !) (T'as déjà vu le patron sympa ?)

MP : Le Pauvre Petit Geek eu les larmes aux yeux mais poussé par la curiosité il continua à poser ses questions :

PPG : Mais ducoup pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les enlève pas ?

GMP : _ALVDM_ Parce que j'ai pas envie ! Pourquoi tu me fais chier !

MP : Le pauvre eu un petit mouvement de recul mais courageux posa quand même ses questions :

PPG : Pourquoi, es-ce que tu as la voix aussi rauque ?

GMP : _ALVDM_ Parce que je suis malade Geek !

PPG : Ah d'accord, je te pose ton café où ?

GMP : _ALVDM_ Pose-le sur la table là !

PPG : Oki !

MP : Le Pauvre Petit Geek s'approcha de la table en question, posa la tasse mais au moment ou il allait partir le Grand Méchant Patron l'attrapa et lui susurra à l'oreille :

GMP : Allons gamin tu pars déjà ? Mais la fête vient commencer ! (R : Il me pique mes phrases maintenant !)

PPG : Niaa ! Mathieu à l'aide !

GMP : Désolé gamin, il est indisponible…

MP : Le Grand Méchant Patron le plaqua contre le lit et l'attacha avec des menottes. Puis il alla chercher Mathieu et le jeta à côté du Pauvre Petit Geek.

PPG : Laisse nous tranquille ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

GMP : Parce-que j'en ai envie !

PPG : HIPPIE ! HIPPIE ! A L'AIDE !

MP : Dans le couloir, le Hippie se réveilla en sursaut puis se leva guidé par les ratons laveurs à chapeaux rigolos. Il s'approcha à pas lent (C'est parce qu'il n'aime pas la police !) Tais-toi Emeraude ! (T'as arrêté de m'ignorer !) Pffff… Mais quelle gamine ! (Je t'entends tu sais !) Donc je disais ! Le Hippie marchait dans le couloir et poussa la porte de la chambre de Mathieu.

GMP : Putain c'est quoi ces conneries ?

Hippie : Ce n'est pas bien gros tu vas te faire un mauvais karma !

GMP : Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

MP : Mais héroïquement, le Hippie, pris une bouffé de son joint et… (R : C'est héroïque ça ? O_o) (Sa : Chut !) Dites, vous ne pouvez vous taire définitivement ? Histoire que je finisse mon histoire ! (C'était fait exprès la répétition ?) Non ! Mais putain tais-toi ! (R : Wow ! Tu te calme !) (Sa : C'est vrai ! T'es malpoli et c'est pas bien d'être malpoli !) Raah ! Mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Saphyr ! (Sa : C'est pacque tu es malpoli ! Il faut pas, c'est méchant !) (…) C'est de votre faute si je suis malpoli, vous êtes ultra chiantes ! (Sa : mais…mais… *pleure*) (R : Génial maintenant elle c'est mise à chialer !) J'démissionne ! (R : Ok !) Je n'aime pas ton sourire… (R : Bah comme tu démissionne, ça veut dire que j'ai une excuse de plus pour t'attacher dans ma cave et pour te montrer mes talents !) Euh… Bon c'n'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai une histoire à finir de raconter ! (R: Bah tu vois quand tu y mets du tiens !) (Preuve que c'était juste de la mauvaise volonté !) Mouais, bon. Je peux finir de raconter ? (Vas-y mon chou ! On ne t'embête plus c'est promis !) *Grogne* Donc je disais, héroïquement le Hippie (R : *ricane*) pris une bouffé de son joint puis la souffla au visage du patron qui s'évanouit et s'affala au sol comme une merde.

PPG : OUI ! Bravo Hippie, c'est toi le meilleur !

Hippie : Faut dire merci aux lavons rateurs, euh aux larons vateurs, non aux… Je ne sais plus gros, je crois que j'en ai trop pris !

PPG : Euh… Mais sinon tu veux bien nous détacher ?

Hippie : Hein ? Euh oui gros !

MP : Et le Hippie alla détacher Mathieu et le Pauvre Petit Geek, tout finit en effusion de joie même si le potcasteur était malade. Voilà ! Fin ! Vous êtes contentes ? (Sa : OUI ! C'était trop bien ! Mais il voulait jouer à quoi le Grand Méchant Patron au début ?) Euh… Emeraude explique lui ! C'est toi qui as écrit ça ! (Quoi ?! O_o) (R : Moi je peux expliquer si tu veux !) (NON NON NON ! C'est un jeu de grande personne !) (Sa : Mais je suis grande moi !) Oui mais trop petite pour ça Saphyr, d'accord ? (Sa : Oui… *boudeuse*) Parfait, alors ! Je peux m'en aller ? (Câlin pour me faire pardonner ?) Nope ! Casses-toi ! (Mais !) J'm'en fous ! J'me casse ! Bye ! (Mais !) (Sa : Pourquoi il est parti ?) (Il m'aime paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! *pleure*) Rooh ! C'est bon je te fais ton câlin ! (OUI !)

* * *

 **(1) Référence à trouver ! Et un O.S. offert à la première personne qui trouve ! Indice c'est dans un dessin animé !**

 **(2) Non ce n'est pas une faute ! C'est dans un bouquin, à vous de trouve le nom, si vous voulez un O.S.**

 **(3) Encore un O.S. à gagner c'est dans un dessin animé !**

 **Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu** , **et que vous avez compris tout compris. Et oui il y a trois O.S. à gagner ! Mais les références sont assez dures…**

 **Si ça vous a plu laissez une review et moi je retourne tuer des gens au nom de la Sainte-Pelle !**

 **Keur et bisous**

 **Emeraude-san la Pelle-Pirate-Pâquerette.**


	2. Réponse à une review

Bijour les gens ^^

ceci n'est pas une fanfic désolé….

R : t'es sérieuse là ?! Tu postes un nouveau truc mais pas un chapitre ou une fic ? Commencerais-tu enfin à apprendre à être un peu sadique ?

Mais non ! C'est juste que j'avais posé des questions sur l'O.S. et que quelqu'un à trouvé la numéro 2 ! Donc cette soyeuse personne à gagné un O.S.

Sa : et c'est….. SUPER PANDA !

Exactement sauf qu'il/elle ne possède pas de compte ducoup je n'ai pas pu lui répondre par MP…

Bref, ce message est pour toi Super Panda, laisse moi une autre review en me disant ce que tu veux comme O.S. ^^

R : je suppose qu'il y a des conditions sinon les gens penseraient que tu es gentille….

*gênée* quelques unes oui… Ce sera un O.S. sur les Web Shows et pas un lemon. Mais sinon ça peut être sur des filles du fandom, du Yaoï, du Yurï ou un trouple ou bine encore une crack-fic !

Au fait s'il vous plait…. Ne vous faites pas passer pour Super Panda c'est franchement pitoyable….

J'en profite pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir ^^

Des keurs et tschüss !

Emeraude-san la pirate

P.S. : ça fait un moment que j'ai vu la review mais ça m'étais complètement sorti de la tête….


End file.
